Al asecho
by Ai Uchiha Hatake
Summary: En una aldea donde la gente es muy supersticiosa, se muda una familia de tres hombres de pelo y ojos azabaches. Sus vidas en esa aldea fueron tranquilas hasta que un extraño chico de hebras plateadas se mete en la vida del menor de ellos y debe de cuidarlo sin darse cuenta de que se estaba metiendo en algo peligroso. Kakashi x Obito y otras
1. Chapter 1

Etto…hola ._./ aquí estoy con una historia yaoi, las que he hecho son realmente malas y se debe a mi falta de ideas, espero que les guste. Aclaro que la idea se me vino a la mente leyendo un fic de mi adorada senpai (un saludo a la senpai :D) así que si no les gusta cúlpenla a ella D: (mentira), viendo Gosick y Ao no exorcist.

Titulo: Al asecho

Género: ¿Misterio? Drama, romance, sobre natural, amistad (?)

Advertencias: yaoi, incesto, lime-lemon, tortura

Parejas principal: Kakashi x Obito

Parejas secundarias: Madara x Izuna, Pein x Zetsu, Yagura x Rin, Minato x Kushina

**Capitulo 1: El extraño chico de hebras plateadas**

No podía hacer más que apretar las cadenas que le apresaban en las muñecas, tenía mucho miedo, estaba aterrado. Cerró con fuerza sus ojos en un vano intento de evitar que las lágrimas salieran de sus negras iris pero era tan inevitable como el estornudar con los ojos cerrados. Abrió sus ojos de nuevo, mirando cómo pudo a su alrededor ya que era difícil estando encadenado a aquella mesa de piedra.

Observó a las cuatro personas que estaban ahí, todas cubrían sus rostros con unas capuchas y solo podía escuchar sus risas, pues se burlaban de su pobre destino. Quería ir a casa, pedirle perdón a su padre por lo que dijo y volver a su vida normal; aquel lugar encerrado apenas era alumbrado por cuatro antorchas en cada esquina, pudo ver las mesas donde había algunas botellas de vidrio y una especie de caja mas no podía ver su contenido.

—Deberías sentirte honrado muchacho—habló con sorna una de las personas, por su voz era un hombre pero se notaba que era joven.

—Tu maldito destino se terminó de joder cuando te topaste con el amo—escupió otro de los seres a su alrededor, pero su voz indicó ser de una mujer, también joven.

—¡Déjenme ir bastardos! —el muchacho en la mesa de piedra se retorció en un intento de liberarse, pero él mismo sabía lo inútil que era aquello. La estruendosa risa de los cuatro le hiso sentir de lo peor, pero todos callaron cuando alguien más ingresó al lugar.

—Ya es la hora—habló el recién llegado con una voz viperina, ese era el desgraciado que lo había llevado ahí.

El hombre que llegó, tocó algo y luego una piedra circular se movió en la parte alta de la pared, haciendo que la luz de la luna se colara y diera directamente al chico; luego, se dirigió a la caja mientras que cada uno de los encapuchados se colocaba en cada esquina de la mesa de piedra. El hombre se acercó a él con algo en sus manos, ahora que lo tenía cerca pudo detallar su largo cabello negro, su piel pálida y sus ojos de serpiente, era un hombre sencillamente aterrador, pero no mostraba su miedo, su mirada solo revelaba rabia y total desprecio, cosa que al parecer era gracioso para aquel ser.

—¡¿Por qué me trajiste aquí maldito?!—vociferó el muchacho mirándoles con odio, como si pudiera conseguir algo de esa manera.

—Cállelo de una vez Orochimaru-sama—masculló uno de los encapuchados.

—Ya lo veraz pequeña criatura—sonrió malignamente el peli negro observando el cuerpo casi desnudo del chico, pues apenas tenía su ropa interior.

Orochimaru acercó aquel objeto al abdomen del chico de unos trece años, parecía una de esas cosas con la que marcan al ganado para identificarlo, pero este no estaba caliente más si tenía una afilada y gruesa punta de la cual escurría un líquido morado. El chico intentó resistirse, moverse tratando de evitarlo pero los enmascarados le sujetaron mas las extremidades impidiéndole moverse.

—A partir de ahora serás una de mis pequeñas mascotas—espetó con malicia clavando aquel objeto en el abdomen del chico y moviéndolo haciendo una especie de figura mientras recitando algo en latín, causando que el chico soltara un desgarrador grito de dolor y los otros cuatro unas estruendosas carcajadas.

…

**4 años después**

Rodeada de bosques inmensos, se encuentra una no muy grande aldea llamada Konoha. Lo curioso de esta aldea era la cultura tan supersticiosa de su gente, el hecho de que creían en criaturas más allá de lo natural. A esta aldea se había mudado una familia constituida por tres hombres de cabellos y ojos azabaches cuyo apellido era muy reconocido en el exterior, pero con el hecho de las guerras y conflictos mundiales, esta pequeña familia decidió mudarse a este lugar, en cierta forma, pacifico.

En la, algo grande, casa de los azabaches, el menor de ellos se encontraba sentado en el muro de la ventana viendo algo triste el cielo, cerca de él, el menor de sus primos le miró algo preocupado pues sabía la razón por la cual estaba así. Hacía una semana, una de sus amigas más cercanas, fue hallada muerta en su hogar bañada en sangre, cualquiera persona hubiera creído que se trataba de algún animal salvaje que habitaba el bosque, al menos eso decía el mayor de los Uchiha, pero desde hacía seis meses, varias personas murieron siendo halladas en las mismas condiciones.

—Obito, si quieres ve a visitar a Rin y así te distraes—musitó el hombre de 21 años cuyo largo cabello negro estaba amarrado en una baja coleta.

—No creo que esté en su casa, a esta hora siempre va a buscar agua al lago—contestó el menor que apenas tenía 17 años, sin apartar la vista de la ventana—¿Izuna tú crees en fantasmas y esas cosas?—se giró ver a su primo con curiosidad.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Pues porque…no sé qué pensar, pero desde que Konan murió Pein me ha dicho que la ha visto, cerca del prado y también cerca de la casa de ella—dijo mirando al mayor con confusión, este trató de disimular el miedo que le había causado escuchar eso—. Muchas personas aseguran haber visto los fantasmas de la gente que murió recientemente.

—Pues…

—No salgas con que esas tonterías te asustan Izuna—apareció el mayor de los tres, quien tenía 25 años y su cabello le llegaba a la espalda baja—ya saben que la gente de este lugar es estúpidamente supersticiosa.

—Nii-san tiene algo de razón Obito—apoyó el de coleta aunque algo molesto por la actitud de su hermano—, aquí la gente cree en muchas cosas.

—Um…—suspira—iré a dar una vuelta.

—No regreses muy tarde no vaya a ser que se te aparezcan los espíritus—comentó burlonamente el mayor de los tres, el menor asintió sonriendo un poco y salió del lugar; luego de eso, Izuna se giró a ver a su hermano con cierta molestia—Ay por Dios Izuna ¿realmente crees en esas cosas?

—¿Y si realmente el fantasma de Konan está en la aldea?—espetó con voz algo temblorosa, haciendo reír al mayor—no te rías Madara, es serio.

—Oh si claro, el fantasma de Konan y las otras ocho personas que han muerto están rondando Konoha—dijo fingiendo una voz aterradora mezclada con burla y sarcasmo—vamos Izuna, no son más que puras coincidencias—sonrió de lado abrazando a su hermanito por la espalda y luego dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Olvídalo, no discutiré contigo y ojala el fantasma de Konan se te aparezca—suspiró exasperado el menor sonriendo un poco, su aniki no cambiaría dijera lo que dijera así que discutirlo no valía la pena por lo que se fue a su habitación seguido del mayor.

—Bueno y aprovechando que Obito salió…—le atrajo hacia sí, pegándolo a su cuerpo y le miró con una seductora sonrisa antes de besarle en los labios con cierto cariño, pues además de ese amor de hermanos que se tenían, había otro que iba aún mas allá—…juguemos con el placer—completó la frase recostando al menor en la cama y posicionándose sobre él, comenzando a quitarle la ropa.

…

Caminando por el pueblo, el menor de los Uchiha miraba a su alrededor sintiendo las miradas de medio mundo sobre sí, podía escuchar aquellos murmullos claramente, donde decían que los Uchiha eren seres tenebroso, seres oscuros, se decía que los hombres de cabello y ojos negros eran _shinigamis_ que se llevarían las almas de la gente, Obito sabía que la gente de este pueblo era terriblemente supersticiosa no por nada llevaba dos años viviendo allí, pero tenían sus razones, razones que había descubierto en esos dos años.

—¡Tobi!—escuchó una clara voz llamarle, la conocía bien y era la de su mejor amigo además del hecho que era la única persona que lo llamaba así.

—Hola Zetsu—saludó al chico peli verde y de ojos amarillos—¿pasó algo? Te ves agitado.

—Pues…estaba buscando leña y…—el chico respiró hondo, calmándose y procedió a hablar—encontré a un chico cerca del lago.

No hicieron falta muchas explicaciones y ambos partieron a tal sitio tan rápido como sus piernas les permitieron. Al llegar ahí, se encontraron con un muchacho tendido boca abajo en el suelo, solo usaba unos shorts deteriorados por lo que era visible su ancha espalda, su blanca piel estaba sucia y su cabello estaba desordenado y era de un tono plateado.

—Zetsu ¿Por qué no lo ayudaste?

—No sabía qué hacer.

—Ve a buscar a Rin—ordenó Uchiha y sin rechistar el otro salió corriendo.

El azabache se acercó a aquel muchacho de hebras plateadas, le dio la vuelta para ver su rostro, realmente aquel chico era hermoso, parecía un ángel que había caído del cielo…y había aterrizado terriblemente mal, estaba sucio, muy sucio. Miró su bien marcado cuerpo notando algo curioso, era una especie de sello que tenía en el abdomen, era una especie de luna; se quitó su sudadera y se la puso para cubrirlo un poco.

—Qué alivio, estas despertando—suspiró aliviado al ver como el peli plateado comenzaba a despertar aunque solo abrió uno de sus ojos que era de un color carbón, el otro lo mantuvo cerrado detallándose una cicatriz que le atravesaba—¿Estás bien? ¿Estás lastimado?—preguntó mirándole con leve preocupación, más aún así aquel muchacho no respondió nada sino que se le quedó mirando curioso, luego miró la sudadera que traía y después a su alrededor—¿tienes nombre?

—…—el de piel como la nieve, bajó la mirada con notable tristeza y murmuró algo apenas audible para el otro.

—¿Ah? ¿Shi?

—Kakashi…—murmuró de nuevo sin levantar la cabeza, pero lo suficiente audible para el otro.

—Oh ya, bueno yo soy Obito—se presentó sonriendo—¿no sabes cómo llegaste aquí?—cuestiono extrañado, generalmente había centinelas a los alrededores por lo que era difícil que se colara una persona a los alrededores; el peli plata solo negó con la cabeza.

—¡Tobi!—el azabache se giró y vio a los dos recién llegados, su amigo peli verde había encontrado a la castaña y la traía consigo—que alivio, él está vivo.

—Así es, pero lo único que sé es que se llama Kakashi—explicó Uchiha mirando al nombrado quien miraba curioso a la castaña y al oji amarillo, pero más en sí de una forma distraída.

Nohara se acercó y le iba a levantar la sudadera con la intención de revisarlo pues ella sabía mucho sobre medicinas y primeros auxilios, pero el chico se negó sin decir nada. Se levantó del suelo y retrocedió un poco, como si se negara a que ella le revisara el abdomen, lo mucho que pudo fue ver si sus brazos y piernas estaban bien, el dorso solo pudo revisarlo por encima de la sudadera.

—Parece que está bien—aclaró la chica mirando a Kakashi con alivio pero extrañada de que no le dejara revisar el dorso—aún así, esa sudadera es tuya Obito ¿por qué no deja que le vea? ¿No te fijaste si tenía algo malo antes de ponérsela?

—Pues…—el azabache lo meditó un momento y recordó la cicatriz en forma de luna, pero vio suplica en el único ojo visible del chico, como queriendo que no dijese nada—no, solo estaba sucio.

—Bueno, por lo que noté no tiene nada roto, solo tiene la herida en su ojo—intentó acercar su mano al ojo del peli plata pero este enseguida retrocedió y se colocó tras el Uchiha.

—Parece que te agarró cariño, Tobi—rió algo divertido Zetsu—bueno debo irme, le dije a Pein que le haría compañía hoy—añadió.

—Yo igual, debo ayudar a mi hermanastro con la cena—dijo la chica guardando las vendas y algodones en su bolso—te toca hacerte cargo de él, pues al parecer solo habla contigo—espetó divertida—espero que a tus primos no les moleste su nuevo inquilino. Nos vemos, suerte con tu cita con Pein, Zetsu.

—¡No es una cita Rin!—bufó el peli verde sonrojado mientras ella se alejaba—bueno me voy, nos vemos Obito, Kakashi—se despidió y se fue por otro camino.

…

Obito iba de regreso a su hogar en compañía del peli plata, quien le seguía cual can a su amo, al azabache le extrañaba que no dijera ni media palabra. De nuevo sentía a la gente que hablaba de él, no les dio importancia, solo llegó a su casa justamente cuando el atardecer era apreciable en el cielo. Avisó en voz alta que había llegado, solo recibió respuesta de Madara que estaba en la cocina por lo que se encaminó a dicho sitio, encontrándose a su primo en ropa interior.

—¡Ponte algo de ropa!

—Tengo ropa

—¡Solo traes calzoncillos!

—¿Prefieres que esté desnudo?

—Quédate así—suspira—. Madara veraz él es Kakashi—presentó al chico de hebras plateadas, explicó todo lo ocurrido en cuanto se encontró a Zetsu mientras su primo examinaba al muchacho con la mirada—¿y bien? ¿Puede quedarse?

—Uno: está sucio, dale un baño; dos: te dije que dejaras de hablarte con el mocoso Senju.

—Uno: no es un perro, no lo digas así; dos: es mi amigo, no dejaré de hablarle por una tonta rivalidad entre su hermano y tú—bufó con aburrimiento de discutir siempre lo mismo, agarró a Kakashi de la muñeca y se lo llevó al baño.

Una vez en lugar, Obito le dijo que se quitara la ropa mientras preparaba las cosas para que el otro se bañara. Kakashi procedió a quitarse la sudadera y luego los shorts desgarrados que traía, por ultimo su ropa interior hasta quedar desnudo. Al verlo, Uchiha se sonrojó levemente por lo que desvió la mirada y le ordenó que se fuera a la tina; Hatake le miró esperando que él hiciera lo mismo, mirada que el moreno no entendió en un principio.

—Yo no me voy a bañar—contestó luego de un suspiro, y por esas palabras, Kakashi empezó a vestirse de nuevo—Bien, bien me bañaré contigo—aceptó suspirando derrotado.

Ya ambos estaban en la algo espaciosa tina, Uchiha mantenía la mirada desviada y su rostro lo mejor oculto en el agua para que no se notara su sonrojo; por su lado, el de piel clara le miraba con la misma expresión, sin decir absolutamente nada hasta que el azabache se aburrió del silencio.

—¿Por qué no dices nada? Me dijiste tu nombre así que mudo no eres—interrogó bastante curioso y extrañado, el otro chico desvió la mirada sonrojado, sonrojo que el Uchiha no entendió.

—Obito-sama tendrá miedo de mí…—murmuró bajando la cabeza, el moreno sonrió satisfecho de que hablara hasta que cayó en la cuenta de dos cosas: ¿Obito-sama? ¿Miedo de él?

—No tienes que ser tan respetuoso y…no tendría miedo, incluso me estoy bañando contigo.

—…—levantó la cabeza mirando al moreno atentamente, este por su lado esperaba que dijera otra cosa o explicara los porqués de sus palabras. Decidido, separó sus labios y comenzó a hablara—Obito-sama tendría miedo de mí, lo trato con respeto porque usted ahora es mi amo.

—¿¡Hah!?—¿amo? ¿De qué hablaba ese chico? Y ahora que lo notaba…sus dientes…sus colmillo eran largos y sobre salían de su boca—¡eres un vampiro!

—Le aseguro que no soy un vampiro—dijo tranquilamente Kakashi—estoy en deuda con usted por ayudarme, por eso usted es mi amo.

—¿YO? Si quien te encontró fue Zetsu y Rin atendió tus heridas.

—Usted se quedó conmigo, cuidándome y me trajo a su hogar.

—Pues…—no supo que decir, realmente era extraño e incomodo.

En fin, una vez en el cuarto del menor de los Uchiha, este buscaba algo para ponerle a su nuevo invitado y…fuera lo que fuera, de todas maneras, por ahora solo le dio unos pantalones para dormir y una playera sin mangas para ir a cenar. Obito explicó a Izuna quien era aquel joven y más o menos porqué estaba ahí, aun así, Kakashi no dijo nada, solo se dedicó a comer, claro que sintiendo la extraña mirada de Madara sobre si.

—Obito, antes de que te vayas a dormir quiero comentarte algo—le llamó el mayor antes de que se fuera a su habitación, Obito solo se dedicó a escuchar—¿Si te fijaste en sus dientes, cierto?

—Sí, realmente es muy extraño…

—Sabes cómo es la jodida gente de este pueblo, empezando por _esa _mujer, una simple deformidad dental puede significar el fin del mundo para los locos que nos rodean, si vas a conservarlo mantén oculto ese detalle—y sin decir más, se fue a su habitación con su hermano.

—De acuerdo…¡y el no es un perro!

**Continuará…**

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, mi idea es hacerla de unos diez capítulos más o menos, si lo hago más largo se me irán las ganas xD bueno nos leemos~

¿Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2: Descubrimientos

**Capitulo 2: Descubrimientos **

Al día siguiente, Obito despertó y se estiró en su cama, aún tenía sueño pero si no iba a hacer el desayuno, simplemente no comería. Se talló un ojo y luego miró a su alrededor, notando algo a su lado, era un chico de cabellos plateados que dormía plácidamente a su lado…pero ¿por qué estaba a su lado? Bien que sacó un saco de dormir anoche.

—Oe…oe~—le removió un poco, consiguiendo que el muchacho comenzara a despertar.

—¿O...Obito-sama?—habló somnoliento, cerró sus ojos y bostezó dejando ver aquellos curiosos y enormes dientes que tenía.

—No me llames así—reprochó antes de suspirar—ven.

Los dos se encaminaron al baño a lavarse la cara, realmente para el azabache era un dilema el que ese chico tuviera aquellos extraños dientes. En fin, suspiró y luego de acabar se regresaron a la habitación del peli negro. Allí, Obito de nuevo buscó algo para ponerle al peli plata, claramente no se quedaría todo el día en la casa, necesitaba salir o moriría de aburrimiento con sus primos.

Encontró un pantalón negro, una playera azul oscuro, sacó una sudadera y un par de zapatos y se los entregó a Kakashi, quien se las puso sin rechistar. Ambos estaban vestidos, mas aun así, para el Uchiha faltaba algo y no sabía bien que era. En esta época del año suele hacer frío y la sudadera era suficiente, pero aun así…

—¿Pasa algo Obito-sama?—preguntó el albino arqueando una ceja, no entendiendo que pensaba el otro.

—¡Claro!—exclamó volviendo a su armario bajo la curiosa mirada del otro.

…

Luego de desayunar y hacer algunos quehaceres en el hogar, Obito en compañía de su nuevo compañero, salieron de la casa. Como siempre, Uchiha escuchaba los murmullos de la gente con respecto a su titulo como "Sandaime Shinigami". "Sandaime" porque sus primos eran los dos primeros, pero en fin, ese título comenzaba a molestarle mucho, el hecho de que su cabello y ojos fueran negros no quería decir nada, solo que era un Uchiha.

—¡Sandaime Shinigami se alió al lobo plateado! ¡Todos vamos a morir!—escuchó gritar maniáticamente a un hombre antes de que este saliera corriendo.

Ahora si sintió todas las miradas sobre él, pero también sobre su acompañante. Miró al chico a su lado y no comprendía porque la gente salía con sus locuras, tendría sentido si le hubieran visto sus nada comunes dientes, pero se había ocupado de ello colocándole una bufanda verde que cubría su rostro hasta su nariz.

—Muy bien gente, dispérsese—escuchó a un hombre, reconocido como el jefe de la aldea y la persona que mas odiaba el mayor de sus primos.

—Hashirama-san—se alivió un poco de que apareciera, pues así, la gente le dejaría en paz.

—Ya te dije que no tienes que creer lo que la gente diga—comentó el Senju sonriendo amablemente, pero luego su expresión cambió a una curiosa al ver al peli plata—¿Quién es tu amigo?

—Este…se llama Kakashi y está de visita—mintió para confusión del mencionado, aunque no dijo ni expresó nada.

—Oh ya veo, pero que raro no me lo informaron—comentó pensativo el hombre de cabello largo para mas nervio del Uchiha.

—Cosas de Madara—intentó excusar—nos vemos Hashirama-san.

—Adiós, y Zetsu está por los arboles de naranja.

—¡Gracias!

El azabache tomó al peli plata de la muñeca y lo jaló lejos del Senju, suspiro algo aliviado de ya estar lejos de él y de que ya nadie se le quedaba mirando diciendo idioteces, porque eso eran, idioteces, es decir ¿Cómo podían pensar que él y sus primos eran seres oscuros que matarían personas? ¿Quién en su sano juicio piensa eso? Aunque, dejando eso de lado ¿Lobo plateado? Ahora si bien lo recordaba, se refirieron también al chico.

—Primero que nada, no soy un Shinigami ni Izuna ni Madara, son loqueras de la gente de esta aldea—inició mientras caminaban adentrándose al bosque—, la gente de este lugar está loca así que no hagas caso de lo que dicen, las únicas personas cuerdas son Rin y Zetsu, Pein es a medias y mis primos…no sabría decirlo.

—¿Ellos si son shinigamis?

—No, solo que son raros.

En fin, ambos siguieron caminando por el bosque hasta que un extraño ruido llamó la atención del azabache; ordenó a su acompañante que no se moviera, mientras él seguía hacia el lugar del ruido, eran unas especies de risitas y dos voces que conocía más que bien. Un sonrojo se apoderó de su rostro cuando detrás de unos arbustos, pudo ver que era y de donde provenían aquellos ruidos, es más, el porqué ellos emitían aquellos curiosos "ruiditos".

—…¡Ummg!...E-espera…¡ahg!— su rostro enrojeció por completo al escuchar los gemidos de…

—Dios…e-eres tan…¡ummg!...estrecho…

¡Por Kami! ¿Eran Pein y Zetsu? Eso debía ser imposible, una jugada de su imaginación, pero no, con simplemente asomarse un poco, no hace falta decir que su rostro era comparable con un tomate, pudo divisar como el peli naranja y el oji amarillo, estaban desnudos, tumbados en el suelo. Pein penetraba una y otra vez al Senju y ambos gemían placenteramente por ello.

—¡Ahh!...n-no…aguanto…¡Pein!  
—N-Ni yo…¡ummg! …¡Zetsu!

Ante ambos gritos orgásmicos, el Uchiha reaccionó y retrocedió sobre sus pasos torpemente, cayendo al suelo y quedándose allí en shock. Logró reaccionar al recordar al peli plata que le esperaba, por lo que se levantó y camino aun perdido en sus pensamientos de regreso. Es que, Konan apenas tenía una semana y algo más de muerta ¿Y Pein se acostaba con Zetsu? No tenía sentido…¿y si ella se suicido por lo mismo? No, no había ningún arma en el lugar…pero Pein había estado llorando desde entonces…muchas cosas rondaban una y otra vez su mente, muchas preguntas y pocas respuestas.

—¿Está bien Obito-sama?—escuchó la voz del peli plata, levantó la vista y ahí estaba, mirándole con aquella rara y prácticamente nula expresión.

—E-Estoy bien—intentó mostrarse tranquilo, aunque eso le había traumado un poco.

—La escena que vio debió ser perturbadora—Uchiha miró algo sorprendido al otro, estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para haber escuchado algo—el olor mezclado de ellos dos es muy fuerte, aun cuando tengo esta bufanda.

Obito estaba atónito ¿olor? Realmente estaba confundido y no comprendía nada, el no olía ni percibía nada a esa distancia. En sumo silencio, ambos caminaron un poco mas, adentrándose mas al bosque, en si porque Uchiha estaba perdido en un mar de pensamientos tanto por lo que vio hace un rato como por lo que dijo el peli plata. Caminó tan distraídamente, que llegaron al final del bosque, al menos, el final hasta donde se permitía. Había una cerca de alambres con púas que impedía el paso a la gente más allá de los límites permitidos, pero algo llamó la atención de Uchiha.

—No puede ser…—quedó paralizado viendo como los alambres estaban doblados, dejando un gran espacio, lo suficiente como para que se colara algún animal considerablemente grande al bosque que rodea la aldea.

Sin esperárselo, Kakashi se abalanzó sobre él y lo cubrió con su cuerpo; Obito creyó por unos segundos que iba a morir en ese momento, luego cayó en la cuenta de ¿por qué moriría?, miró al otro desconcertado, estaba muy confundido y quería reprochar el hecho por el que lo hubiera tumbado así.

—¿Qué pasa contigo..?

—Shhh—le silenció el de un solo ojo visible, su mirada era diferente, no era tranquila, sino como si tratara de fijarse en que no había nada—ellos están aquí.

—¿"Ellos"?—repitió el azabache extrañado y confundido.

—Obito-sama, debemos regresar a su hogar. Muchas cosas malas pasaran.

—¿Qué? ¡Explícate, joder!

Aunque se hubiera exaltado, el peli plata se levantó y le jaló de la muñeca, regresando a la aldea lo más rápido que podía. A llegar, notaron que la gente estaba aglomerada en un solo sitió, Kakashi sintió su piel erizarse al percibir un aroma asqueroso para él, el olor de la sangre. Ambos jóvenes se adentraron entre la multitud, llegando a la casa donde se escuchaba el llanto de unas personas.

—Hisashi Hyuuga…—susurró quedando helado el Uchiha al ver a uno de los gemelos Hyuuga muerto, al igual que Konan.

—Otouto…¡Tu! ¡Maldito Shinigami has sido tú!—acusó Hiashi apuntándole con su dedo, Obito retrocedió y Kakashi frunció el ceño enojado de que culparan a su "amo".

Hatake jaló de nuevo al azabache lejos de ahí, siendo el centro principal de tema de conversación ¡El lobo plateado y Sandaime Shinigami! En su camino, ambos chocaron contra dos personas, Obito miró a su amiga castaña y junto a su hermanastro y compañero de hebras plateadas, se alejaron lo suficiente para contar lo ocurrido.

—La reja de alambres fue destruida, creo que ha sido un animal quien asesinó a todas estas personas—comentó apurado el Uchiha.

—¿Un animal? ¿Dices que un animal mató a Konan?—dijo el chico de ojos rosados un tanto extrañado de esa teoría.

—Así parece Yagura…

—Y además…—Obito desvió la mirada, no estaba muy seguro si contar lo de Pein y Zetsu, después de todo, los hermanastros Nohara eran cercanos a ellos también; pero, Kakashi apretó su mano y con la cabeza le señaló que mejor se quedara callado.

—¿Además?—le invitó a proseguir Rin.

—Nada, mejor váyanse a casa y tengan cuidado—dijo tratando de mostrarse tranquilo.

—Ustedes también tengan cuidado—espetó con preocupación la castaña, antes de irse con su hermanastro.

…

Ya en el anochecer, Kakashi y Obito estaban en el cuarto del último, el peli plata miraba curioso a su "amo", estaba pensativo, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Si bien recordaba, la primera persona que murió era Genma Shiranui, el vigía de la parte este del bosque, cerca de donde la reja estaba arruinada, las cosas tomaban sentido.

—Oye, Sandaime Shinigami—escuchó la voz del mayor de sus primos mientras entraba a su habitación—¿Qué te pasa? ¿por qué tan afligido?

—¿No te enteraste? Mataron a Hisashi Hyuuga—masculló con fastidio mirando enojado al mayor.

—Y supongo que los aldeanos dijeron que era obra tuya—comentó sarcásticamente, el chico asintió—pues tarde o temprano se darán cuenta de que es obra de algún animal.

—_Aniki_, Obito, Kakashi-san—apareció Izuna—ya está la cena.

—Bueno hablamos después—suspiró Madara saliendo al comedor detrás de su hermano.

—No entiendo Kakashi, ¿Cómo sabías que..? Quiero que me expliques que pasa, no entiendo como simplemente apareciste así como así ayer cuando hay centinelas por todas partes.

—Obito-sama yo no…

—¿De dónde vienes? ¿Por qué estabas casi desnudo en el bosque? ¿Por qué me llamas "Obito-sama"?—ambos quedaron en silencio un momento; Kakashi se bajó la bufanda y se acercó al azabache dándole una suave lamida en la mejilla.

—Vamos a comer y luego le contaré lo que sé…

**Continuara**…

CHAN CHAN, bueno deje la resolución de incógnitas al siguiente capítulo, espero que es haya gustado, creo que voy muy aprisa LOL y ustedes se preguntaran al igual que Obito ¡"Ellos"? pronto lo descubrirán, nos leemos~


	3. Capitulo 3: Revelaciones

**Capitulo 3: Revelaciones**

La cena la había pasado realmente incomodo, cada vez que pensaba que sus dudas serían resueltas pronto le llenaba de más y más intriga, es decir ¿Por qué? No es como si ese chico ocultara algo más que una deformidad dental en los caninos y muelas. Sus dos primos notaron lo pensativo que estaba, más ninguno sabía bien que decir, ya habían escuchado la historia de que un animal se adentró a los al rededores de la aldea y con un "Te lo dije" de Madara y un "¡Nii-san! De Izuna, la cena quedó en rotundo silencio.

—Gracias por la comida—susurró Izuna, levantándose de su puesto y llevándose su plato a la cocina, poco después su hermano hiso lo mismo.

En la cocina, ambos hermanos se miraron un tanto extrañados, estaban seguros que su primo estaba más pensativo de lo normal, no le dieron mucha importancia a Kakashi ya que nunca hablaba, es más, ellos ni habían escuchado su voz; de no ser por Obito, creerían que aquel chico ni cuerdas bucales tenía.

—Es extraño, nunca lo había visto así—musitó el menor un tanto extrañado.

—Bueno, sinceramente ya es cosa de él, ya lo conoces y si le preguntamos no nos dirá nada—espetó Madara encogiéndose levemente de hombros, sin darle mucha importancia a su primo.

…

Ya en la habitación, Obito miró expectante al peli plata esperando lo que fuese a decir, sentía su corazón latir mil por hora al pensar lo que podría decirle su compañero ¿pero por qué? Es decir ¿Qué podría decirle? Suspiró abatido, realmente se había mortificado toda la cena por algo sin sentido, pero la muerte de Hisashi le había pegado un poco, pudo…haberlo evitado si hubiera descubierto esa apertura antes.

—Obito…—escuchó al otro llamarle, entonces, notó que no le llamó con el "sama" al final, lo que le extrañó—, lo que diré puede que sea extraño. Ni Madara-san ni tu se han equivocado, a esta aldea han entrado cuatro "criaturas" y han sido quienes mataron a todas esas personas y a tu amiga.

Uchiha quedó con sus ojos abiertos como platos, Madara tenía razón…pero un momento ¿Cuatro? ¿Cómo el albino sabía cuantos eran? Y, él jamás le había contado de la muerte de Konan. Le miró con desconfianza, que pasó a extrañes y luego a terror por lo que retrocedió por inercia. Kakashi se le acercó con cuidado y calma para calmarle.

—Yo me escapé y ellos me estaban buscando, llegué a esta aldea hace seis meses y me oculté en el bosque, fue entonces cuando comenzaron a matar a esas personas sin razón—eso no tenía sentido ¿le buscaban? ¿Se escapó? ¿De dónde? ¿De qué hablaba?

—¿De qué hablas?—sin darse cuenta, llegó a la pared y chocó contra esta, siendo acorralado por el chico de hebras plateadas.

—Hace unos días me topé con ellos, peleamos y acabé mal…—prosiguió mirando al moreno de forma algo intensa—, entonces, usted, Obito-sama apareció y me ayudo…

—Yo no…

—Zetsu-kun no es de fiar ni Rin-san, no debes confiar en nadie—por el amor a Dios ¿De qué hablaba ese…hombre-si se le podía llamar así-? Ya no sabía que pensar—. Entendí que seguirían matando personas si no regresaba.

—¿¡Por qué no volviste!? ¡Hubiera evitado la muerte de Konan! ¡Pein no…!—se quedó callado, Pein…él y Zetsu…no entendía, su cabeza daba vueltas.

—No regrese porque _ella_ me dijo que me ayudaría—prosiguió confundiéndole aun más—por eso me quedé esperando, pero no pensé que tardaría tanto—¿_ella_?—. No debo separarme de usted, o todas las personas de esta aldea morirán, incluyendo sus primos.

No tenía sentido, ninguna oración concordaba bien con la otra, faltaban palabras clave para unir todo eso pues así no entendía nada. Estaba ido, perdido en ese mar de pensamientos que no notó que el peli plata estaba a centímetros de él; cuando lo hiso, Kakashi ya había posado sus labios sobre los suyos. Entró en estado de shock, no sabía que hacer, su cuerpo no respondía, quería apartarlo pero…sentir sus labios…¿le gustaba? No es no podía ser, pero su conciencia comenzó a olvidarlo y sin pensar, correspondió el beso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En una de las muchas de la aldea, quizás no tan grande como la de los Uchiha, pero si considerable entre la mayoría, un hombre de largo cabello café miraba el oscuro cielo de la noche desde la ventana. Soltó un suspiro, en su mente se debatía en que hacer, si fue buena idea dejar a ese chico en la aldea, entregarlo o matarlo él mismo, ya no podía permitir que más gente muriese. Luego de Genma, había sido una niña de ocho años llamada Sakura Haruno y siguieron hasta la novia de su sobrino Pein, claro y ahora a la lista se sumaba Hisashi Hyuuga.

—Hashirama…—escuchó la débil voz de su esposa, quien se encontraba acostada en su cama, el moreno miró a la peli roja y se acercó a ella, arrodillándose y tomando su mano antes de besarla.

—Siento que he hecho mal Mito, jamás debí dejar que ese chico se quedara—musitó con cierto resentimiento.

—Él es el único que puede acabar con aquel hombre que ha hecho a la gente de la aldea supersticiosa y desconfiada—dijo ella con suavidad.

—¡Ya ha muerto mucha gente Mito! ¡Por su culpa!—bramó desesperado.

—Pero en parte también es mi culpa.

—¡La culpa de es de esa mujer, Koharu!

—Koharu solo ha contado mis visiones a la gente, no ha hecho nada malo.

—Las ha dicho de la peor forma, manteniendo las malas creencias de las personas.

—Yo vi dos lobos plateados en mi visión—murmuró la mujer, sorprendiendo a su marido en sobre manera—, no era uno, uno destruiría a la aldea y el otro la salvaría. Si hubieras echado a Kakashi, todos íbamos a morir.

Ambos quedaron en silencio ¿Quién podría ser el otro "lobo plateado"? Eso le tenía preocupado, ese era el culpable de las muertes. O quizás era al revés, era Kakashi. Y es que Hashirama ya estaba al tanto de las cosas que sucederían, después de todo, Mito tenía la curiosa habilidad tener visiones y en ellas había visto la posible masacre de la aldea. Además, su peli roja esposa ya sabía de las personas que iban a morir, poco antes de que una falleciera ella "adivinaba" quien era; al principio trató de salvarlos pero no pudo, era lo inevitable y sin más, dejó que las cosas pasaran.

También dijo que, sería la "atracción" hacia un Uchiha, lo que haría que ese chico protegiera la aldea, de lo contrario todos iban a morir a sangre fría.

—Maldito seas Orochimaru…—murmuró para si Senju pensado en el causante de todo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En una habitación, cierto peli verde con el peli naranja de ojos metálicos, descasaban en la cama del último. Cebe decir que cuando el hermano de Zetsu y la tía de Pein se casaron y debieron vivir juntos, formaron una gran amistad, pero esta evolucionó en cuanto Pein se enteró que su querida Konan iba a morir pronto. Desesperado, trató de buscar consuelo con el oji amarillo y así fue como se fue enamorando de él; sabía que era cruel de su parte engañar así a Konan, pero debía hacerlo, no quería estar tan solo cuando ella muriese, pues gracias Mito, sabía que el fin de la peli azul estaba cerca.

—¿Qué te pasa?—preguntó el peli verde mirando al otro mientras pasaba sus dedos por su naranja cabello—¿Sigues pensando en Konan?

—¿Eh? Pues…—Uzumaki le miró con cierta preocupación, acariciando su pálida mejilla con el dorso de sus dedos—tengo miedo de perderte a ti.

—No te preocupes, estaré bien—sonrió tratando de reconfortarle—, siempre estaré a tu lado.

El peli naranja sonrió y depositó un suave beso los labios del albino, perder a Konan le había pegado algo fuerte pero Zetsu estuvo a su lado apoyándole y brindándole todo su cariño, no toleraría perder a alguien más. Claro, nunca pensaron que un hombre de cabellos blancos estaba tras la puerta, notablemente sorprendido de su descubrimiento, su hermano pequeño y el sobrino de su cuñada, quien lo diría.

—Zetsu y Pein…ya me extrañaba que la muerte de Konan no le hubiera afectado tanto—susurró para si luego de suspirar, realmente le daba igual…si tan solo Pein supiera que pagaría caro su infidelidad pronto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fuera de su hogar, la castaña observaba el cielo suspirando con cierta tristeza, además, tenía un mal presentimiento, como si pronto algo malo fuese a ocurrir. Sintió unos brazos rodearle y un ligero escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, se calmó al notar que se trataba de su hermanastro.

—¿Qué haces aquí afuera?—preguntó el oji rosado sin soltar el abrazo.

—Pienso en Obito-kun, estoy preocupada. Y Kakashi…nos e, no me da buena espina—respondió ella con tristeza.

—No te preocupes, él estará bien—trató de reconfortarle—, recuerda que "la tortuga de tres colas" nunca ese equivoca—sonrió algo divertido, nunca le dio importancia a su apodo en esa aldea.

—Jeje tienes razón.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los cuatro seres miraban aquella tranquila aldea desde el árbol más alto en el bosque que le rodeaba, más que asesinaban, no aparecía aquel muchacho tan importante para su superior. Les daba rabia que aquel chico fuera considerado "perfecto" por el hombre con aspecto de serpiente, pero si no lo traían, no seguirían viviendo por mucho tiempo.

—Kabuto—le llamó la única mujer del grupo—, ese malnacido no aparece por más que aparecen personas muertas, la única manera será acabando con este maldito lugar de una vez.

—Ten paciencia Tayuya, si no aparece con la siguiente muerte, nos descachemos de todos.

**CONTINUARA…**

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, lemon Kakaobi y PeinZetsu cuando regrese de viaje. Por ello, pausare el fic al menos un mes, jeje bueno espero haber resuelto alguna duda (lo dudo mucho) jaja nos leemos~

¿Reviews?


End file.
